Like beautiful robots dancing alone
by toolostforyou
Summary: Addison/Noah what could happen in the future episodes. Might do some follow up chapters
1. Like beautiful robots dancing alone

She didn't mean for it to happen, he had tried everything in her power to stop it from happening. To stop that little girl and the man that she was falling for to go through so much pain. But she couldn't do anything, it gotten out of her hands and her first instinct was to get his daughter out as fast as possible so he didn't lose both of them. It didn't work, he had a beautiful baby girl but he had lost his wife and she was scared that now he would notice how much he loved her and he would kick himself for not being there for her and chasing after Addison. Looking down at his daughter her soft blue eyes which were like her father's but they looked darker from further away. She had to tell him soon, she had to tell him that his wife had died, it had only been minutes since she had come out of the scrub room but she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Lets go and see if we can find Daddy." She said to the little girl, tickling her stomach, Addison smiled at the way that she squirmed, her little arms had escaped from the blanket and gripped hold of Addison's finger before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. She knew that she was going to be loved so much by her father, she would be like every girl and have him wrapped around her little finger from day one. "We can go and see your Daddy quicker if you let go of my finger." She pointed out, trying to get her finger out of her month and she slowly managed to without her making too much of a fuss. Picking her up carefully but smiling when she seemed content Addison couldn't help but smile. Addison hated this part of her job because she craved her own child so much and holding other couples children really got to her.

Walking into the waiting room which was only a few seconds away from the nursery, she couldn't look at him and she froze as she walked into the area. "Addison." Looking up when he said her name before she made her way over to him, the little girl squirming in her arms. "What... where's Morgan?" Looking up into his eyes when he spoke, she could feel the tears about to fall because this was a lot harder to say than she thought it would be.

"She lost too much blood, I tried everything that I could think of but my head was screaming at me to get your daughter out because it would be easier to stop the bleeding. But there was nothing I could do, we gave her more blood but she was losing it quicker than it was going into her. I'm really sorry." She explained to him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she explained what had happened. She hated it when she befriended a patient because most of the time they were the ones that ended up dying on her. Carefully putting his daughter into his arms, she smiled as the little bundle of pink snuggled into her father's chest. "Again, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see if I can get her discharged by tonight because she's healthy enough. You can stay with her in the nursery until them." She told him, even if he seemed too wrapped up in looking at his daughter. Slowly walking away, the tears rolling down her cheeks, she turned into the locker room as the tears started to fall harder. She knew that if it got out what had happened between Noah and herself, everyone would think that she had done it on purpose. But she hadn't, she had tried everything. But she was going to get the blame.

_We've been doing pain for so long  
But when I stare in your eyes it's all gone_

The next few days had been spent staying away from the hospital, she would work and then go home, order a take away and drink a couple of glasses of wine. But nothing she did stopped her from crying herself to sleep; she was doubting herself as a doctor which was stupid she knew that she was the best and she reminded people that everyday but it was just blood loss, she should have been able to stop it. She kept replaying the surgery in her head, trying to work out if she should have done it any differently.

She had just pouted out her first glass of wine for the night when she heard a knocking at the door. Pushing herself off the couch, she pulled down the end of the dress shirt she was wearing, which happened to be Kevin's, she would have gotten rid of it the same time he left but it was too comfortable. Opening the door without thinking about who it could be, she was surprised to find Noah with a baby carrier in his hand and a baby bag slung over his shoulder. She knew he had been trying to call her but she just declined all the calls because she didn't want to talk to him.

"I have no idea what to do, I read all the books but they don't explain how hard it is without a mother around. And I had no idea who else to turn to." Addison looked down at the little baby as he spoke, she could tell that she had been crying because her cheeks were flushed red but now she was sucking happily on her pacifier. "And you work with babies so I was hoping you could help." Nodding her head, she opened the door wider to let him in, running her hands through her short hair.

Following him into the house, she sat down on the couch as he put the carrier on the table. "What did you call her?" She questioned, carefully leaning forward and undoing the straps on the carrier before picking up the baby and holding her against her shoulder, supporting her head.

"Jennifer, Jennifer Morgan Barnes." Addison smiled when he said the name, keeping the baby close to her as she stood up and started walking around the house.

"That's really beautiful, and it suits her." She replied as she kept her eyes on Noah as he got some of the things out of the baby bag. "You can stay in the spare room tonight if you want. Do you have a travel cot in the back of your car?" She asked, she didn't mind him sleeping in the spare room, she knew that having the baby at home and not having Morgan must be weird and she could tell that he was tired and not sleeping.

"Yeah, I'll get it in a few minutes." He said as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her other shoulder. "She really likes you." Addison couldn't help but blush and smile at the same time as she rubbed the little girl's back and rocked her slightly. "Addison, we need to talk." Turning around so she could look at him, she was waiting for this and she knew that they had to deal with this one way or another.

"Can we talk about it later?" She asked, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding because she didn't want to talk about it when she was holding his dead wives baby in her arms.

They had spent the time with Addison going through everything that she knew with him, she knew enough to help him and it helped that she had looked after Derek's nieces and nephews a lot in New York so she knew what she was doing. After a struggle trying to get the travel cot up in the spare room, they had set Jennifer down and only went to sleep after the pair of them sang to her, really badly.

Sitting down on the couch, Addison looked at the glass of wine that she had poured earlier, looking around at the baby stuff that seemed to have already taken over her house. A fold up play mat on the floor with a pacifier on, another one of the work top of the kitchen, two bottles in the kitchen sink. If this was what her house got like after a few hours, she would love to see how his house had turned out. Taking the glass of wine, she walked over to the sink and poured it down; jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to look at Noah.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Addison went to push her hair behind her ears which had fallen onto her face but he managed to beat her to it. Feeling her cheeks blush as she bit down on her lip, feeling like a stupid teenager, like she did when she had started dating Derek and he was sweet and bought her a rose for the first 12 dates they went on. She wished that she didn't feel like this because the guilt was even worse and it was eating away inside of her. She was even more surprised when she felt his lips against her own and within second she had pulled away and took a step back away from him.

"Noah. I... Morgan only died two weeks ago; I don't want to be the person you're with because you don't want to be alone. I want a real relationship; I don't just want to be this woman that you're with because you have no idea what to do with Jennifer. I would rather be your friend than end up getting my heart broken because I don't know if it can take another heart break." She admitted, she needed to get it all out of her system. She meant what she said, she didn't want to be the girl that just got played because he had gotten used to having someone to look after him. He was used to having a wife and now he didn't and he had a new born baby girl.

"I was going to leave her. I'm not saying that I wanted her to die because I didn't, she wanted a baby so much and it was her idea to keep trying. I miss her, but Addison, it's you. It's been you since the second I laid my eyes on you. I felt this pull towards you and I didn't know how to explain it but I want to be with you. And I'll prove it to you; we won't sleep together until you're ready to prove that it isn't just that I want to have sex with you. I mean it, I mean it when I say I want to be with you." She couldn't help but smile when he spoke, a small yawn leaving her lips because even helping look after Morgan for an hour or two was tiring. "Come on, you look like you need some sleep." He added, that smile on his lips that she couldn't help but fall for.

Taking his hand after he held it out to her, she followed him up the stairs and just as she was going to say good night to him, Jennifer's cries echoed off the walls. Laughing as she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but shake her head. "I bought my ex some pajamias the day he left and he never wore them so you can have them for tonight. They're in the chest of draws in the spare room, I'll get her settled while you get changed." She told him as she kissed him cheek and walked into the spare room. Picking up Jennifer, she held her against her shoulder and rubbed her back softly, not noticing that Noah was watching her the whole time that she was with Jennifer. Turning around to look at him, she raised her eyebrow and laughed when he excused himself to get changed.

Putting Jennifer down on the bed, Addison lay down beside her; letting the little girl take her finger into her arms and wave it around before it ended up in her mouth again. "Daddy really loves you, he's just a man and men don't know how to do anything like change stinky diapers or pick out what clothes to wear. So later, you will have to tell him what to wear and what not to wear because Daddy doesn't have the best fashion sense in the world does he?" She asked as if she was expecting a reply from the little girl. Tickling her stomach, she laughed as she squirmed and pulled Addison's finger out of her mouth. Jennifer's big blue eyes searching the room. "See, you like the attention don't you? Do you sleep in bed with Daddy because he's a big softy inside?" She asked again, jumping when she heard Noah clearing his throat, she smiled at him.

"Like I said, she likes you." He said as he walked over to Addison and pressed a kiss against her forehead before getting into the bed and looking at Jennifer who instantly looked at her father.

"I should go, if you need any help just come and ask, she'll probably wake up the whole neighbourhood with the lungs she has on her." She pointed out to him as she kissed the top of Jennifer's head but when he grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to move off the bed, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I want you to stay, just stay for tonight." Addison smiled and nodded her head slowly, getting off the bed to switch off the light, she didn't know what it was but she struggled to say no to him at the moment. Getting into bed on the other side of Jennifer, she kissed Noah back when he kissed her lips softly. Saying goodnight to each other, they both fell asleep, knowing that this relationship was different from all the others that they had, because it felt real and they both knew that it would last.

After waking up several times in the night with Jennifer, Addison woke up around 6 when the sun started to shine through the curtains. Jennifer was sleeping on Noah's chest and in the middle of the night, Addison had ended up curled against Noah with their legs tangled together and one of his arms around her waist. As much as she felt she was taking another woman's place, she had never felt so right in anyone else's arms.

_And only love can save us now_

_I need you here again to show me how_


	2. The Promise

Addison never thought looking after a baby would be this hard; Jenny had been close to perfect the night she had stayed at Addison's. Most of the time had been spent at Addison's as it was closer to the hospital and practice; it also was safer for the baby or that was the excuse Noah was making. He had been spending a lot of time at Addison and after a whole week of being together, he had only spent one night at his own house. It was easier to have two people in the house with a new born baby who needed attention all the time so the other could shower or do something else that they needed to.

While Noah was in the shower, Addison had Jenny in her high chair while Addison tried her best to make pancakes since it was one of the few things that she could make. Letting Jenny play with her little finger as Addison tried to make sure that it didn't get burnt to the bottom of the pan. But the second that she pulled her finger away from Jenny's grip, screaming cries filled the room. Looking between the food and Jenny, Addison grabbed a rattle from the side hoping that it would keep the baby occupied for a few minutes. The cries settled for two seconds before they started up yet again.

"Noah!" Addison yelled up the stairs, starting to get frustrated as she switched off the top and tried to get the food onto the plates as fast as possible. Turning around to put the plates on the table, she jumped when she turned and noticed Noah in nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets sticking to his skin and hair. "I didn't see you there." She admitted to him, they still hadn't had sex and it work for them because they were too tired to deal with much other than Jenny and their jobs.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Addison smiled as he kissed her cheek and sat down next to Jenny while Addison sat down on the other side. Rolling her eyes when Jenny calmed down straight away, almost soon as someone was in front of her. It seemed like she just needed to see someone or she would start screaming and crying. "Do you mind taking her into work; I have a surgery that I really need to do? I can come in and get her later during the day." Addison shook her head, she didn't mind and she had already been into work with her and she seemed to love the attention that she had off everyone.

"It's fine; we can have some bonding time can't we?" She half said to Noah and half to Jenny as she ran her finger across the little girl's foot which caused her legs to kick about. Smiling at Noah as they ate in comfortable silence, but it only lasted for a few minutes before cries filled the house again, echoing off every wall.

"I'll get her, you go and get ready. I'm sure you don't want to be late again." Smiling, Addison placed the plates in the sink before making herself upstairs. She had been late almost every day and she knew that no matter how much coffee she drank, she was tired and cranky all the time. She tried to have a nap on her couch most days but it only lasted 10 minutes before Naomi or someone else needed her attention. She had also learnt that if she was looking after Jenny, she had to take several different outfits because she would end up covered in spit up or milk that she didn't want to drink. She had also learnt that it was a waste spending an hour getting ready because she knew within minutes she wouldn't look as kept together as she did at first.

Showered and dressed, Addison walked down the stairs and stopped half way down and watched Noah playing with Jenny on the couch, a shirt and trousers looked like they had just been thrown on but he still looked attractive at the same time. Yes, she knew that they had Jenny, well he had Jenny but Addison was doing everything that a mother should be doing but it didn't stop her from wanting her own children. It just made the craving even worse, she thought that maybe it would help stop that craving but it didn't. She just wanted it even more but she knew that the chances would be even smaller than the first time she had gone to Naomi.

"Addie?" Addison was snapped out of her thoughts by Noah's voice, smiling as she carried on down the stairs acting like it wasn't getting to her because she didn't want him to think that she was going off him. It wasn't anything like that because it felt right falling asleep in his arms because they just fit together perfectly. She didn't want him to feel like it had anything to do with him because it was all to do with her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just making sure that I had everything that I needed for us." She pointed out, watching as he put Jenny into the carrier which just clicked into the car easily since Addison sucked at ones that you had to mess about with too much. "Cause Jenny and I are going to have fun today aren't we?" She asked as she leant over and pressed a kiss against her hair but all she felt was a hand against her ear which within seconds felt like it was getting ripped away from her body. "And it would be more fun if I don't get attacked." She added with a smile, managing to get her ear out of her grip which just caused crying to start again. Quickly replacing her ear with a soft toy, she looked at Noah with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight or at some point during the day if I have time." Nodding her head, she relaxed when she felt his lips against her own. Melting into the kiss every time they kissed, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck because she didn't want him to leave and she was scared of him leaving like everyone else seemed to do. Derek, Mark (okay that was half her fault), Alex, Kevin and Wyatt, they all just seemed to leave her alone and she didn't want it to happen to her again. When he pulled away, she smiled as she looked into his eyes, blushing when he kissed the tip of her nose. "I really have to go now." Blushing even more as she pulled her arms away from him, she watched him say goodbye to Jenny.

Turning to the little girl when he walked out of the door, she ran her hands down her sides. "Looks like it's going to be us two and everyone else in the practice." She pointed out with a sigh, picking up the carrier and everything else that she needed for the practice before she left the house, struggling with everything that she needed.

The trip to the practice had been interesting, since Jenny's car seat was in the back, it meant she couldn't see Addison and it seemed to take forever to get her to calm down and when Addison had managed to the peace only lasted what felt like two seconds before it started up again.

When she pulled up to the practice, Addison rested her head against the steering wheel, she never thought children would be this much of a handful, she had almost given up on trying to cover up the black circles under her eyes. Jumping when she heard knocking against the car window, almost having a heart attack but she calmed down when she noticed it was Naomi.

Opening the car door, she stepped out before walking around the other side and taking the carrier out of the car, making sure not to get the belt tangled up. "You look like hell." Addison looked at her best friend, giving her the 'you think?' look. Struggling to carry everything at once and trying to stop the crying coming from the 2 week old infant that she was looking after for the day.

"You never told me how hard it was. When you and Sam went on about Maya I thought you were just over exaggerating but really nothing could have prepared me for sleepless night, being covered in spit up and looking like hell." She pointed out to Naomi as she took Addison's work bag and the baby bag off her to open her arms up slightly. The pair of them walking into the building and Addison picking the stairs rather than the elevator because she was hoping the time would stop Jenny from crying.

She was wrong, after the five flights of stairs she was even more tried and the crying had somewhat stopped but as soon as she opened the door onto the practice floor the crying started up again. She couldn't spend her day like this, not when she had patients and she was hoping someone would be able to help her during the day.

As soon as she stepped onto the practice floor, she noticed that most people were looking at her and she gave Pete and Sam who were stood at the reception desk a warning look not to say anything. She quickly checked with Dell that he could take over her patients for today because it wasn't fair on anyone to have a screaming new born baby in the practice because it would just put everyone off work.

She made her way to the hospital and went straight to Noah's office, smiling when she noticed that it was empty. Placing the carrier on the table, she sat down on the couch and grabbed Noah's coat off the back. Shrugging off her own coat, she replaced it with his before she took Jenny out of the carrier and smiled as she snuggled up against her and fell asleep within seconds the screaming and crying.

_Everything he does, better than anything ordinary  
Everything he wants he gets, 'cause everything he does is kinda necessary  
Though I believe in love, tell me, can anything last forever?  
If life can live up to love, then hand on my heart, I'm never saying never_

She was surprised when she felt someone's hand on her shoulders; she hadn't even noticed that she had fallen fast asleep on his couch. Smiling up at Noah as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Addie?" She slowly nodded her head, giving a sleepy yawn as she looked down at Jenny who was still fast asleep in her arms. "I love you."

For once, hearing those words come from someone's mouth never felt so right, she wasn't freaking out on the inside like she had with Kevin. And the next words that came out of her mouth had never come out of her mouth so easily, she knew that this was it for her life with him but she didn't care because she was going to be there for him and he was going to be there for him.

_You're gonna make me, make me love you_

"I love you too."


	3. The only lovers in the world that night

This should have been up a while ago but it's been changed a few times and I didn't know how to end this chapter. Any idea for what to happen in future chapters are welcome!

* * *

Addison was surprised when for once she had gotten out of her car at home and she didn't hear the familiar cries of Jenny that took over the house or something that sounded like it was breaking because Noah didn't really understand multitasking. But it was silent, all she could mostly hear was the waves crashing against the sand and the odd noise coming from inside the house but it was nothing like the 7 weeks of noise she had had to deal with and how her house had gone from perfectly clean to a mess 99% of the time. They were both too tired to clean up, they made sure it looked nice and most of the stuff that was lying around the house was Jenny's toys with the odd shoe of Addison's seemed to end up in weird places as she would normally kick them off in random places.

Walking up to the front door, she unlocked it before letting it close behind her, something felt different and she wasn't sure if it was in a good or a bad way. Noticing that Jenny's carrier wasn't on the floor, she raised an eyebrow as she carefully made her way through to the open living area, looking around the room. It looked a lot cleaner than it had this morning before she had to leave for work.

"Noah?" She called out, seeing his things on the side but she noticed that the baby bag wasn't there and neither was anything else that had to do with his daughter that he normally carried around. Hearing movement upstairs, she had a feeling that she hadn't been heard. "Noah?" She asked as she walked upstairs, her black heels making more noise than her voice against the wooden stairs. Looking into the spare room which had been changed into a nursery for Jenny, she noticed that it was empty, no little girl in the crib, the mobile wasn't playing and everything looked the same as she had seen it last time except a few soft toys missing.

"Addie?" Addison quickly turned around when she heard his voice, smiling when he walked out of her, no it was theirs now, their bedroom but she was suspicious when he closed the door straight away after him. "I thought you said you were going out for drink with everyone from work?" She had a feeling that he was up to something, she knew that it was stupid but a part of her was scared he had someone else. She had been the mistress, what if he found someone else but didn't want to break her because of the bond she had formed with his daughter.

"Yeah, we did. We all finished earlier than we thought. We helped each other out." She pointed out, a smile on her lips as she tried to side step around him but all he done was move to the side and blocked the door yet again. "You know, I could just go out again. I'm sure Naomi and I could go out until about midnight." She added, a slight smirk running across her lips. Trying to side step him into the bedroom again but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen.

"No, stay. Just go and get yourself a glass of wine, relax for a bit and I'll shout you when you're ready." She couldn't help but smile and nod her head as she felt his lips kiss the top of her forehead. He turned her into that pathetic romantic teenager who would get giggly over nothing but this wasn't nothing, this relationship was real. "And my parents were in town and they wanted to have bonding time with their Grandchild, don't worry you don't have to meet them if you don't want to."

"Okay." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him softly, her body relaxing against his own before she walked downstairs. Taking off her coat, she hung it up before pouring out a glass of wine and relaxing against the couch. As much as she said that she wanted to sleep and she hated that she was always on the go since Noah had practically moved in with her, she hated this silence. All she could hear was Noah moving upstairs and the waves crashing outside when she had been used to the two of them yelling for help because they didn't have enough hands. She now had no idea how people managed to deal with twins or even more babies in one go.

The next thing she knew, she felt an arm under her leg and another one under her back. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch, she was just thankful that she must have put the wine down first so it didn't go all over. Looking up at Noah, a half asleep look in her eyes as she snuggled her head into his chest. "I have a feeling that my plan not work if you're that tired." She gripped onto him tighter when he started to climb up the stairs, not that she didn't trust him but falling and breaking several bones wasn't something that she wanted to deal with.

When they got to the top of the stairs, he put her down but kept his arms around her waist from behind. Feeling his lips against her neck, she tipped it to the side, giving him more access and she had a feeling in her mind what he had been up to. It was the only night that they had alone since really getting together and she had a feeling it would be a while until they got a night like this again.

"Open the door." She shivered at his warmth breath against her neck, pulling away from him; she opened the door to the bedroom. Gasping when she noticed the candles around the room, the soft music playing through the system. As his arms wrapped around her body again, she relaxed against him, placing her hands over his own, she needed this more than anything. She needed Noah to be the last person that had touched her, it felt like forever since she had been touched in the way that she craved it.

_And I remember, said baby hold tight  
20 hours in the twilight zone  
The only lovers in the world that night_

Turning around in his arms, she looked into his eyes until she felt his lips against her own, her eyes fluttering closed while one of his hands ran up her thigh, pushing up the dress that she was wearing. She couldn't explain this feeling, even just his skin against her own gave her a pleasure that she had never felt before. She felt like she was on top of the world, she wasn't thinking about what he was doing until she felt him tugging the dress over her head, pulling their lips away from each other for a millisecond before they started the attack for control. Her legs buckled against the bed, falling back on the mattress but she dragged him down on top of her at the same time.

Undoing the buttons on his shirt before she pushed it off, she could remember the last time they had tried to have sex and almost at this very minute, they had been broken apart by the crying that came from the other room but they wouldn't have that interruption this time. Pushing the material off his shoulders, she ran her hands across his chest when she could feel his hands between their bodies, but she could tell that he was taking off his trousers. Taking off her own underwear, their hands all over the place because it was slightly awkward at the same time.

"Noah." She breathed out as she pulled her lips away from his own, her head tipping to the side as his lips started on her neck again. This desire for each other was too much, they couldn't stop this and she didn't want to but she wanted this to be special rather than awkward. "Look at me." She added, opening her blue eyes to look into his own, it was scary how blue both of their eyes were and sometimes she felt like she was looking into a mirror.

Smiling when he looked down into her eyes, she rested her hands on his cheeks, she was taken by surprised when she felt him push inside of her. Gasping for breath as she got used to this connection, she couldn't remember the last time it had been with someone that she truly loved. "Could... have warned me." She wasn't complained, she wouldn't be it had taken her breath away more than she thought it would have. Moving her hips against his, hoping he would get the message and within seconds they found a steady pace.

It was like magic, Derek, Mark, Alex and Kevin had never been able to make her feel like this, it seemed like he knew her body already, his hands touching every little bit of skin that had her squirming under him. His lips hovering over her own and obviously parted as she could feel his hot breath against her lips. His fingers rubbing circles against her clit hard but not enough that it would be painfully uncomfortable in a few hours. It felt like they had been doing this for years, they seemed to learn each other's bodies within seconds. Her moans and whimpers filled the air around them followed by his groans of pleasure, glad that there was no chance in something stopping this.

Feeling his release inside of her, it brought her own, screaming out his name as she gripped onto his back, breaking his skin as she could feel the liquid on the pads of her fingers tips. She wasn't religious but she really wanted to thank someone for bringing him into her life because that was... indescribable. Not one word could describe the pleasure that she just felt.

Looking over at him with a dazed smile, rolling over so that her body was snuggled up against him. "I love you." She whispered as she listened to his heart beat, her hand resting over his stomach. His arm was wrapped around her back and resting on her lower back. She wished that they had met years ago, things would have been so much different, and she wouldn't have messed up her life for years. She wouldn't have chased after men who obviously didn't want her for anything but a sexual relationship or wanted to commit to her on any level.

"I love you too." As much as she was tired, she could easily give up another night of sleep just to spend the rest of the night in his arms. "I'm glad we didn't rush into this." Addison nodded her head, it was better for both of them that they had waited to do this, as much as he never talked about her, he was still grieving over Morgan, she could see it in his eyes, mostly when he looked at Jenny. She wanted to help him but he would bring it up when he was ready to talk about it and she wasn't going to push him.

"Me too." She replied, snuggling her head into his chest, letting her eyes rest as she listened to heart beat. Not noticing that within seconds they both fast asleep, holding onto each other tightly and smiling.


End file.
